


The Reunion

by slightlyfanfiction



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Multi, NCIS - Freeform, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyfanfiction/pseuds/slightlyfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs' daughter alive. She has been held in captive in Mexico. She is soon rescued but will her father remember her? Is she ready to face him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

For many years, I have been living in a dungeon in Mexico. When I was eight, I was kidnapped after my car crash. I wish my father knew that I was still alive but I am unable to escape. My only friend named Marietta, she's the cook. She has two children, so she has to make her visits brief. She is the nicest person here. I have been moved around a lot. I hope one day to see the captial. I knew my kidnapper because my mom was suppose to testify against him. He was killed shortly after my mom was killed. I remain in captivity because of his children.  
Paloma and Alejandro have been at odds with each other because Alejandro is bringing some America Forensic Scientist to help close their father's cold case. I hoped that the forensic scientist finds nothing. In all honesty, their father deserved to die. I hope my dad is okay because he deserves to be.  
A couple weeks later, Abby Sciuto and Timothy McGee from NCIS were here for some kind of lecture. From what I have heard Abby Sciuto is one of the world's best forensic scientist. Alejandro is becoming impatient for her findings.  
It seems that I'm not the only prisoner, they have a Mike Franks. I could hear him through the vents. I know Paloma has another man here but didn't catch his name although he did confess to killing her father than Alejandro lead some Americans and Mexicans on a fake bust but one of the Americans found me and brought me out to safety. They took me to the hospital. After a couple hours, I left the hospital and took a car ride across the border. Marietta helped me get across the border and gave me money for a train. I took one too Washington.  
I couldn't really afford anything in the city or the surrounding areas, I found a small motel. I gave the owner the last of my money. I needed to find a job because the owner said I could live there about a week with the money I gave him.  
I started job hunting the next money. I found a waitressing job at a dinner. I got to wear a light blue dress with red ruffles. I gave them a fake name and started wearing contacts because I was worried about being followed back here by Paloma and Alejandro.  
My eyes are electric blue. I decided to call myself Shay, kind of like Shannon but not exactly.  
A week or two in two couples came into the dinner. One of the couple's was made up of a tall spike haired man that knew movie trivia like nobody's business and half the movies I didn't know,and the woman was very pretty she had olive skin and gorgeous hair. She seemed uninterested with the guy, she also says common phrases incorrectly. The other couple contain a very goth looking girl that wears chokers. The guy was tall, nerdy.  
"Hi, I'm Shay. How may I serve you guys today?"  
"We will all have water."  
"I'll be right back with drinks."  
"Here you go." I handed them there drinks.  
They all order burgers and French fries.  
"Thank you."  
"Not a problem. Let me know if you guys need anything else."  
I went back to work. The only recurring customer was a marine named Logan McHenry. He was very nice. He has a very structured face with brown eyes and buzzed hair. He's about 6'2 and I'm only 5'7.  
He always come in near the end of the day and walks me home. He thinks I need protecting and I don't really mind.  
He and I become fast friend. He was going to be deployed in about a week. This made me really sad.  
The couple's left after telling me they were just co-workers. Yeah right.  
Anyway Logan was there tonight but he wasn't on his own. He was with a very pretty girl. I was kind of jealous.  
"Hey Logan, the usual? What can I get you Miss?"  
"Yeah Shay."  
"Oh, you can call me Penelope, I'm Logan's sister."  
"Nice to meet you."  
I brought their food over. Penny was really nice and she definitely a female version of Logan.  
In the week follow, Penny and I had became really good friends. We were both sad that Logan was leaving. Penny asked me to move in with after she saw my living arrangements. Penny had the cutest dog I had ever seen.  
The "co-workers" came in one evening and asked me to bring two extra chairs. The first person guest was a short, well dressed man, he seemed very proper. The other person I would've recognized anywhere. I wasn't ready to face him.  
What if he recognized me? Was I prepared for him to met him after all this time? What if he didn't like me?  
"Shay, honey, you shouldn't leave your table waiting."  
Deep breath.... Here we go....

Gibbs's POV  
Gibbs had long given up hope on ever seeing his first wife and only child, Kelly. Although he did, however, still get gut feelings about his daughter. For many years, he hoped and prayed that she was alive. He may have been the judge, jury and executioner, it did not make him feel better. He had still lost his family. He may have married three times, it didn't help his feelings of being a failure. He joined N.C.I.S. to make sure that every family got justice.  
The girl in front was very pretty and looked very familiar, but he could place it.  
She looked about his daughter's age if she was still alive. 

Shay's POV  
Shay was all out of sort, just seeing him. She became more uncertain of herself and was worried that every movie she made was not good.  
However, her mind shifted when Logan came into the dinner with a dog.  
"Logan, why do you have a dog in the dinner?"  
"Cause you told me you and Penny would take him while I tour."  
"Fine, let me talk to Ruth and let her know what is happening." she walks over to Ruth. "Ruth, Logan brought Bandit so I can take him home with me after work."  
"Shay, honey, you can go. I got Mr. Gibbs party."  
Shay wanted to stay and just watch her father but she knew if she did she would be putting him in danger. Paloma and Alejandro would never stop looking for her. They liked to know that they had something on her father and N.C.I.S.  
Her and Logan walked back to her and Penny's apartment. Bandit seemed to really like her. She always wanted a animal.  
"So, Logan, you coming in?"  
"Yeah, got get situated."  
"Penny, I'm home." Kelly called.  
"Hey Shay, Logan, why are you here?"  
"I'm dropping Bandit off."  
"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow."  
"I'll only be gone for 11 months or so."  
"Bro, that's a long time. Bandit won't even remember."  
This made Kelly really sad, because she just started making friends and she was losing one of them. That night, Kelly stayed up thinking about her father and Logan. She hoped and prayed that nothing bad would happen to either of them.  
The next morning, Kelly got up and went to the marina where Logan was going to be shipped from. Kelly saw his sister and family. She walked to them.  
"Hi I'm Shay. Logan and Penny's Friend." A chorus of hellos was her response. Logan came over and gave everyone a hug.  
A couple months went by and Kelly receives letters from Logan every couple of weeks. Abby had started coming to the dinner more often because Kelly had decided to bring Bandit with her to work. Ruth had given it her okay. Kelly and Abby became close because their love of dogs and they also built a house for Habitat for Humanity. Abby and Shay would go to lunch and she even joined Abby at bowling. Abby would sometimes let Shay come to the office and see her.  
One day after leaving the NCIS building. She was approached by an FBI agent.  
"Shay Kane, I'm FBI agent Tobias Fornell. I need to talk to you come with me to the FBI."  
I really didn't have a choice. So I went with them.  
Once we got there I was put in a integration room. Agent Fornell came back with another men. I had seen him at NCIS but I did not know who he was .  
"Shay is not your real name. Is it?"  
"Of course it is, and I don't understand what you are implying."  
"No it's not. We can keeps as long we need."  
"Please, I can't be here. They will kill him. Please I have to go. He can't die. He is all I have left."  
"Who are you? And go is he?"  
"Please I can't tell you."  
"I am afraid you can't leave."  
"Who are you? And go is he?"  
"Please I can't tell you."  
"I am afraid you can't leave."  
I started to freak out I knew lying to them wouldn't do anything. Based on what I gathered from Fornell is good agent and Vance is a good director. But what I really need to do is trust them to protect me.  
"What I am about to say must never leave this room under any circumstance."  
They gave their room.  
"It all started after my car crash with my mother. I was eight. My father was a gunner and a Navy sniper. My mother was a key witness in a petty officer murder case. We were in a car on our way to my school but a shot rang out clear as day and our driver was dead. My mom pushed me out of the car and the car crashed into a fence and blew up in flames. After that, I was chloroformed and was but in a car. I ended up in Mexico. A month or two later my capture was killed but the wife of my capture kept me in the basement/ dungeon thing and they would let me go. One time during a raid, a police officer found me and took me to the hospital. I left two hours and came back to Virginia."  
"That still does not tell us who you are."  
I grabbed my purse and took my contact lenses holder out and took my lenses out. My electric blue eyes stood out and they still didn't get it.  
" I am Kelly Gibbs. I'm related to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "  
"Gibbs doesn't have a daughter. I think I would know."  
"I'm telling the truth."  
Vance and Fornell took some of my DNA to test.  
Tobias and Vance decided to let Abby do the DNA test. Director Vance asked her to do the test quietly and to compare it to agents DNA. That night, Director Vance went down that night for the results.  
"Hey Director, the results are in. It's a little weird but it matches Gibbs but not our Gibbs but someone related to him."  
"That is strange. Thank you Abby."  
"Wait Director does this have anything to do with my cold case."  
"I don't think so, Abby."  
Abby calls an emergency meeting at the dinner with Tony, Ziva, and Tim.  
"Abby, why did send a code red?" McGee asked.  
"Okay, so early this morning, Director Vance asked me to run DNA for him. So I did but the result of the test read that the person's DNA was familiar match to Gibbs. Isn't that crazy?"  
"No, I did profile of him for Ari and he had a fourth wife, well actually she was the first, and he had a daughter, Kelly."  
"Why didn't we know about this?"  
"Gibbs asked me not to say anything. "  
"That's why he calls his boats, Kelly."  
"Now the really question is she still out there and why isn't she here yet? And does Gibbs know?"  
The Next Day  
Kelly as Shay went to NCIS to work with Abby but she saw someone their recognized and admittedly call Tobias.  
Fornell got the SOS from Kelly and went to her. Once he got to her. He and Kelly went to see Director Vance. He took the elevator to the Director level passing the squad room.  
"Vance we have a problem."  
"What's the problem, Tobias."  
"Well, this morning I was walking towards the NCIS and a car pulled up to the building with Mexican flag so I hid behind the wall and say Alejandro Rivera,but the weird thing is he wasn't in handcuffs but walking freely."  
"Mr Rivera is not a criminal. He is a helpful and supportive force in Medico."  
"Alejandro is the son of Pedro Hernandez and is curry for the Cartel. Plus I lived in his for 13 years isn't that cause for suspicion."  
"Fornell take Kelly to protective services."  
"No, I found my father and I don't want to leave him unless it's absolutely necessary." With that Kelly left the building. She passed the squad room and the team. They seemed confused to see her there. She quickly left the building.  
After walking down the street for a couple of blocks, Kelly felt that someone was following her. She calls Tony DiNozzo.  
"Hello?"  
""Tony, it's Shay, I'm being followed."  
"McGee trace my call. What do you mean followed?"  
"I can't see them but I know they are there. What should I do?"  
"Stay calm Gibbs is on his way."  
"Okay..." The line goes dead and Gibbs gets to the location and her phone is there but Shay isn't.  
A dark cold,murky place I'd where Kelly wakes up her vision is hazy and blurred. From what she can tell it is a dark storage place with no window and two doors.  
She was handcuffed to a chair and in front of her was monitor computer and a video camera. One of my father's rules I follow is always carry a Swiss Army Knife but I couldn't reach it  
A tall man handed me a script to read.  
"Hey Jackass, I'm not reading this."  
"You will read what you are given."He says holding gun.  
"Show her the feed." Pamela said.  
"Of course it was you. Why are you doing this."  
"Because I'm trying to take out your father like you did mine. Start stream the video know."  
At the N.C.I.S. Headquarters  
All their system went offline and now controlled by Pamela.  
"Gibbs, we are no longer in control of the network," McGee said. Abby and Ducky come up from their offices, where as, Vance and Tobias come down.  
"Tobias, why are you here?"  
"Vance and I are just sharing information on a case."  
This is when the video started.  
"Hello this is Shay Kane. Today is September 21,2010. I have been taken in order to get results of a cold case on Pedro Hernandez. They know Abby Sciuto and Timothy McGee were part of investigative task force. They want the vile. Don't give to them it's a trap." The video cut out.  
"What is she doing?"  
"It seems like she is trying to protect the team ."  
"Why though?"  
"Because she doesn't have one of her own."  
"We need to come up with a plan to help her do whatever it is she's doing."  
"Abby try to enhance the background and audio."

With Kelly  
Pamela left. So I got to work. I let them think they were going win. I took them down. (http://youtu.be/dB4__mvTyL0). After beating them, I "borrowed" a vehicle and tried to figure out where I was. I soon recognized where I was. I hoped to see him although I don't know if he will remember me. He still has the same store.  
Before going into the store, I went to the police station and called Tobias and Tony. I told them where I was then I decided to change my outfit. I had to wait at the station until they got here. According to Tony they were in Maryland and close to where I was. I waited about an hour and a half. Tony and Tobias came rolling up with Jackson Gibbs.  
"Hey Shay, this is Jackson Gibbs, Gibbs's father."  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, sir." Shay said.  
"Shay, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I took the bad guys down within 20 minutes."  
"How?"  
"Ziva's been giving me tactically training and fighting lessons."  
"So how are we going to lure them out?"  
"I have an idea on how to capture them."  
"What is it?"  
"They are after Gibbs. So what if we fake put him in a safe house and have Alejandro accidental intercept the location."  
"How do you suggest we do that?"  
"Director Vance will offer a fake apology, and his assistant will write down an safe house address and give to him. After that Vance will leave the room and Alejandro will look at and call his sister."  
"Alright. We’ll try it. Gibbs and Jackson will you will be in the confess room. Shannon, a word."  
I followed Vance.  
“Shay, you are going with theses U.S. Marshalls.”  
“Please, Director, I can’t leave them.”  
“I’m sorry, Shay. I do not have a choice. You are endanger and keeping you here will just make it easier for them to find you.”  
“But.. I have an idea on capturing them."  
"How?"  
"Set a trap. Give them a fake safe house and tell them that Gibbs and his father will be there. The trap will work."

Kelly and Jackson were put into a conference room so they were protected and out of the line of fire.  
With Gibbs  
The team had parked in the brush outside of the safe. They had created fake people to put into the house so it look like someone was there. Once in possession, a car pulled up and someone stepped out of the car with a machine gun and started firing into the house. Gibbs and his team pull up behind the car.  
"Alejandro?"  
He turned around.  
"No, you were suppose to be in there."  
"Sorry to disappoint. None of us were ever in there. Would you like to see who is?"  
Gibbs and his team went into the house with Alejandro and showed him who he actually shot. It was Pamela, his sister. Pamela ends up dying because of her brother.  
Alejandro was arrested for murder of his sister. 

A couple months later, Alejandro had a trial. Alejandro was trying to explain his action. Kelly had been witness protection since the shooting. The prosecution wanted her to testify again him so they can add kidnapping to the long list of felonies he has committed.  
Kelly was very nervous about this court date and she was hoping her father was there so he learned the truth and she wouldn't have to be in witness protection anymore.  
The day came when she had to testify in front of the judge. She was very nervous.  
"I was nine when I met Alejandro and Pamela. I had lost my mom in a car crash. Our driver had been shot in the head and my mom had pushed me out of the car. The next thing I remember being in a car with a man with a mustache. We had crossed the border in Texas and went into Mexico. My dad didn't know I was alive. A month or two later my captor was killed but I was not released the person who took over the empire decided that I was to important to release. I was held captive for for 11 years. I lived in a basement dungeon in a villa.  
The only reason I got out was because some recruitment agent of the Mexican Justices Department found me while they were doing a sweep of the house. I was taken to a hospital, within that hour I was on a train from Texas to Washington, D.C. I had been to D.C. with my mom and dad before he had been deployed. My dad was a Marine Sniper. I started working at a diner and that was the first place I saw my dad again, he didn't know who I was but I knew who he was, of course. I'm sure he had a gut feeling but couldn't place the feeling. My name is Kelly Gibbs and I'm the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Shannon Gibbs."  
With her testament he got another 15 years added to sentence. Her dad was in the courtroom to her testament. There reunion was kind of like every movie ever, it was super sweet and long overdue.  
Kelly and her dad spent a lot of time together, he taught her how to build a boat, shot a gun, and sometimes his team would come over for family dinner. She got to visit her grandfather and see her father's hometown, she also met all three of his ex wives. Kelly favorite thing to do with her dad was go to work with. Kelly decided to get cop training but she needs field experience and her father let her be his probie.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make this a one shot and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> ❤︎


End file.
